


Dancing Bread

by Red Charade (traciller)



Category: Puppet History (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Domestic Shyan, M/M, Ryan Bergara Loves Shane Madej, Shane Madej Loves Ryan Bergara, baker!Shane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29647188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traciller/pseuds/Red%20Charade
Summary: Ryan and Shane are just trying to have a normal day at their bakery when someone comes in telling them about how Frau Troffea has started dancing and refuses to stop.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Kudos: 5
Collections: Shyan Shipping Society Daily Prompts





	Dancing Bread

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a snippet of a longer fic, so if it doesn't feel finished at the end that's why.

Shane had been in the kitchen of the shop for a couple of hours already by the time the sun came up and began to light the roofs of the houses and shops with golden light. Ryan was still upstairs asleep but he knew he’d be down soon. Being Strasbourg’s baker required more, and earlier, hours than one might think but his husband could sleep longer. While Shane did do work in the shop itself, Ryan was the one who was there the most.

Taking the buns out of the oven he brought them over to the cooling rack. Being used to being around heat and hot objects and piping hot food Shane didn’t wait long before he took the 13th bun aside and opened it up down the center. It looked right, but he still tasted a bite to check and make sure. Perfect. The others looked right too so he planned to use this batch. Once they cooled he’d put them out where they could be seen in the shop.

It was another hour before he heard footsteps overhead and he stopped his work for a moment and wiped sweat from his brow and smiled. He knew Ryan would be down in a few minutes.

Right on cue, Ryan came down while Shane was frosting a little cake. Most people didn’t have the money for fancy cakes so he didn’t make too many but this one was ordered special for little Suzette's birthday. She lived some streets away but she was always in the bakery looking for sweets. Shane knew he shouldn’t but he often charged her far less than the sweets were worth when she came in eyeing them. She couldn’t read yet so she didn’t know what the signs said about pricing and didn’t know that Shane was giving her discounts for being his most adorable customer. So when she came in with a list to give him from her mother of certain things she needed and Shane saw her eyeing a sweet treat while she waited he would bag up the bread her mother wanted and give her the treat. Everything went on her parents’ tab and at the end of the week her mother would come in and pay the tab off. Because of the steep discounts on the sweets she didn’t mind letting him continue to give them to Suzette.

He looked over as Ryan stumbled down the stairs. “About time. I should’ve listened to my mother, now I have a lazy bum for a husband,” he said with a grin.

“Your mother loves me, and we aren’t married.” Ryan countered and took a sweet bun from the rack and took a huge bite out of it.

“Hey, I made those buns for the customers,” Shane said, letting Ryan think he had succeeded in being a brat when in reality he had purposely left the whole 13 there because he knew Ryan would go right for the sweet buns when he got down here. The inventory was fine.

Ryan stuck his tongue out at Shane.

“Anyway, we may not be married but I still have a husband so it works out,” Shane said and went back to putting the finishing touches on the cake.

“Really? Who is he? Have I met him?” Ryan asked, wide-eyed and innocent. He wasn’t fooling anyone.

“Ha ha. Go turn the sign over to open for me, would ya?” Shane asked as he put a few strawberries on the top of the cake.

Ryan went over and flipped the sign for Shane before going to arrange things the way they should be, and not the way Shane messed it up, in the front of the shop so that people would actually want to come in and buy their stuff because of how appetizing it looked.

They were doing steady business for an hour before someone mentioned the strange event that was taking place right now.

“Did you know that Frau Troffea is dancing?” Frau Dubois asked as she looked over the baguettes.

“Dancing? Where?” Ryan asked, figuring she meant that Frau Troffea would be dancing somewhere later.

“Why, in the street! Just dancing for no reason. Nobody can get her to stop,” Frau Dubois said in a stage whisper that made it obvious she was hoping everyone in the store would hear her.

“She’s probably just mad at her husband. He hates dancing,” Shane said as he came out with some cooled banana bread.

“No, that can’t be it. Everyone else thought that, too, but she’s been dancing so much that she fainted! But, then when she woke up she started dancing again,” Frau Dubois said, now no longer pretending to whisper.

Shane frowned when he heard that and he and Ryan exchanged a worried look.

“Maybe someone should call a doctor?” Ryan asked. He had no idea what was happening but it sounded weird and he was really concerned about Frau Troffea. She was a nice woman. Too bad about her husband, but she was nice.

Everyone in the shop had come to stand around Frau Dubois and listen to their conversation with her and they all murmured agreement that a doctor should be called immediately.


End file.
